onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 528
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 609 p.3-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 9.5 | rank = 4 }} "Explosive Stimulation! Sanji's Life Crisis!" is the 528th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat pirates get separated from eachother after escaping from The New Fishman Pirates. Luffy, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper met Caimie and her friends. The New Fishman Pirates was told to bring the Straw Hat Pirates back to the boss. The Neptune Brothers then came in search of them but they ran away finding blood for Sanji due to his nose bleed. The Neptune Brothers were trying to send a message from Jinbe, they told Caimie's friends as Caimie and the others left Long Summary The episode begins with an infatuated Sanji playing in a pool with the mermaids in Mermaid Cove. The chef states his wish to live there, with a mermaid remarking how much fun he is. Luffy, soaking his feet on the side of the pool, comments on how nice it must be to swim. Camie suggests that Luffy could wear a bubble in order to do so, much to his surprise. Usopp asks if Sanji is just acting the way he is out of nature. Chopper states that he is glad Sanji is back to normal, going on to say that his blood stock is out of Sanji's blood type, S RH-, an exceedingly rare blood type. Luffy tells Camie there is someone on the island he wants to meet. Camie asks if it is the Mermaid Princess, Luffy says it is not, and that he wants to see Jinbe, explaining how Jinbe helped him cope with the loss of his brother, Ace. Usopp asks if Luffy is referring to the ex-Shichibukai, to which Luffy replies with a yes, calling him his friend, much to Usopp's disbelief. Luffy then remembers Jinbe saying that he would wait for Luffy at Fish-Man Island and tells Camie about it. Camie remembers reading an article where Luffy and Jinbe were seen together. When Luffy asks where he is, Camie replies that he is not on the island, going on to explain that after Jinbe abdicated his Shichibukai status, he could no longer stay on Fish-Man Island, so he and the Fish-Man Pirates had to leave. Luffy then asks if that meant that he will not be able to see him, and Camie explains that the details of his departure are complicated, and that after the war, a lot of things have changed on Fish-Man Island. They are interrupted by the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, who come to tell them that a ship is coming. Nika, one of the quintuplets, tells Camie that it is a rare kingdom ship. Camie realizes that the ship might be coming to arrest Luffy, and tells the crew that they must hide. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all hide behind rocks, while Sanji, still in the water, is shielded from view by Ishilly, who is trying to tell him to hold still while hugging his head to her chest, which the chef appeared to enjoy immensely. The ship, identified by Camie as a royal gondola, essentially a large oarfish with some sort of carriage with oars sticking out built into it, approaches them. A nearby mermaid does not believe that there could actually be royalty aboard it, wondering why would they come from Ryugu Palace to this little corner of the island. Trumpets are then heard, heralding the arrival of the princes of Ryugu Kingdom, the Neptune brothers. One of them greets the mermaids, saying he has a queston for them. Three mermaids shriek with joy at the sight of the princes, asking them why they are there while Luffy, hidden behind a nearby rock, quietly looks on. He then wonders why there would be princes at Mermaid Cove, as do Usopp and Chopper. The Neptune princes, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, then come forth. Fukaboshi explains that they received a report of illegal entry, asking if anyone had come by there. The mermaids reply that no one has come by. One asks if the people they are looking for really are important enough for the three princes to look for them in person. Fukaboshi then states that they have not confirmed if the illegal entrants are the people they are looking for. From a distance, Hammond is watching these events take place. He is with a Fish-Man and a sea monster. Hammond wonders why they are at the cove, saying it could be problematic. Fukaboshi then thanks the mermaids for their time, saying that he will continue searching elsewhere and that the border patrol must have made a mistake. He then apologizes to the mermaids for taking up their time, to which they reply that it was not any trouble at all. His brothers apologize as well. At this point, Sanji loses all self-control. The ability to contain himself became too much while his head was clutched against Ishilly's chest, and he erupts in his most massive nosebleed ever. The blood spurted extremely high, taking the shape of a mermaid doing a sexy pose. Chopper yells out in shock as he runs toward him. The mermaid holding him screams not knowing what just happened. The bottom half of Sanji's face is completely covered in blood and there is a lot more of it in the water. Luffy remarks that Sanji just lost a dangerous amount of blood. Usopp realizes that Sanji could not handle the excitement after all, and keeping it suppressed caused him to explode like this. Fukaboshi, checking some of the crew's wanted posters, realizes that the person he is seeing now must be Monkey D. Luffy. He then orders his Ammo Knights to advance. Hammond realizes that the Straw Hat Pirates are there now too. Hammond says that it would be bad if they got into a fight with the Neptune Army and decides not to do anything for now. Chopper runs to Sanji's side, telling the guards to wait a moment while apologizing for entering illegally and asking the guards to postpone their arrest. He then asks for someone to donate blood, saying that if Sanji will not be treated, he would die in about an hour. Chopper said Sanji's blood type is S RH-, an extremely rare blood type. He asks if anyone could donate some and asks if fish-man or merman blood could be transfused into a human's body. The guards stop in surprise. Luffy then begs for someone to give Sanji some blood. As some mermaids look on in fear, Chopper asks again if anyone has the necessary blood type. Usopp finishes the plea by saying that they cannot let Sanji die in such a stupid way. Camie tells Chopper that humans, mermen, and Fish-Men all share the same blood and that it is transfusable. She is about to explain more but is interrupted by Hammond's laughter. He tells the Straw Hat Pirates that they must be out of their minds and that there is not a single creature on the island who would give blood to humans and if someone did they would get a "judgment in the dark" from someone who hates humans. Luffy then recognizes Hammond from their earlier encounter as Camie suddenly dives under the water. One of the guards tells Fukaboshi that the person talking is Hammond from the Fish-Man District. Hammond tells Sanji to stay bleeding as he is and to die helplessly. He then tells about the rule put in place long ago, forbidding fish-men and humans from sharing blood. Usopp and Luffy look at him in disbelief. Hammond goes on to explain that the rule, ironic to the situation, was put in place by humans, fearing the fish-men as monsters, to prevent the mixing of bloodlines. Hammond then ordered them to abandon the life of one crew member and come with them to the Fish-Man District, as their boss, Hody Jones, wished to see them. Usopp then shouted that he did not know the detail of that law, and that if someone with S RH- blood came forth to help, he would thank them in any way possible. Hammond, ignoring Usopp, remarks that they will just have to take the Straw Hat Pirates by force. He shoots a Trawl Net from a gun at them. Luffy sweeps the flying net out of the way, saying he would not listen to Hammond and that he had told him this earlier. He then proceeds to knock out Hammond and his accomplices with one Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol each. Fukaboshi and some mermaids look on in shock. Hammond and the two other pirates have been knocked out cold. Usopp then yells that there's a sea monster behind Luffy. Luffy dispatches the monster by using Haoushoku Haki, intimidating it enough so that it would not fight, but not enough to faint. Chopper and Usopp were shocked at how the monster realized its own defeat without actually fighting. Fukaboshi does not seem phased by this, though says that it was impressive. Camie then reappears, having hijacked the royal gondola. She tells them that they should go into town, as she saw a lot of humans at the port. Camie then apologizes to the guards, promising to return the giant oarfish to them once they are done with it. Once everyone is on board, they set off, leaving everyone else, including the princes, at Mermaid Cove. On the gondola, Camie apologizes, saying she would be willing to help if she were the right blood type for Sanji, but she is not. Usopp tells her that she has nothing to be sorry for, as it all goes to back to Sanji having impure thoughts, pointing out the smirk on the chef's face as evidence. Chopper tells Sanji not to think of anything, as every second is precious. Back at Mermaid Cove, Fukaboshi is talking to the Mermaids, saying them covering for the pirates created a huge mistake, asking them why they did it. The mermaids apologize, saying that the pirates were not bad people and friends of Camie's and that they did not want the crew to get arrested for illegal entry. One mermaid says she hopes Sanji will be alright. Fukaboshi told the mermaids that they were jumping to conclusions. Since the Straw Hat Pirates are already infamous pirates, it did not matter if they entered illegally since the army more or less knew who they were dealing with. Ryuboshi adds that they were looking for them for a different reason and also states that they had just lost their chance to give the Straw Hats a message from Jinbe. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The arrival of Nami, Franky, and Robin on Fish-Man Island is shown with Franky rescuing Robin. *Zoro's encounter with the Ammo Knights is shown. *Hyouzou being able to block Luffy's Jet Pistol is shown. *Once again, the anime shows Luffy activating Gear Second in his entire body, and not only in his arm like in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 528